In the prior art, immobilizer systems for vehicles have typically depended upon some manner of intervention in order to engage and arm a vehicle to prevent unauthorized access or operation. Having to manually engage or arm a vehicle each time an authorized operator leaves a vehicle can become very tedious and lead to lapses in vehicle security. Thus, it is not an uncommon occurrence to have emergency vehicles with immobilization systems that are nevertheless stolen as they are idling or parked due to their immobilization systems remaining disengaged when they should instead be secured under proper security protocols.
Furthermore, when a vehicle is armed and immobilized, in certain situations an authorized operator may need to disarm the vehicle and/or other secured features very quickly. Currently existing systems may not allow this functionality as quickly as may be desired in an emergency situation.
What is needed is an improved self-arming immobilizer system, apparatus and method which overcomes at least some of the limitations identified above.